A broadcasting system has an advantage that the system can provide a program simultaneously to a number of receivers at a low cost. On the other hand, the system has a disadvantage such that the operation of individual receivers can not easily be controlled from the transmitter side since the transmitter side carries out broadcasting that makes simultaneous transmissions.
Not only a broadcasting system, sometimes actions related with information being transmitted are required to an operator of the receiver when information is transmitted to the receiver from the transmitter. This might be a case that a broadcasting station transmits information regarding recommended programs to the receiver using an electronic mail. When the user who received such e-mail try to program one of the recommended programs for recording, the user need to perform the following steps: 1) see an electric program guide on a display, 2) search the program therefrom, and 3) carry out a series of procedures for reservation for recording (program recording). This requires complicated operation to the user.
Similarly, such complication also arises when some actions related with information being transmitted from a transmitter to a receiver are expected.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the above-mentioned problems and to provide a system capable of controlling the operations of individual receivers such as receiving broadcast in a broadcasting system.
Further object of the present invention is to provide a system capable of constructing a user interface optimized to operations when some actions related with information being transmitted from a transmitter are expected at a receiver side.